At present application of industrially prepared strongly basic anion-exchange resins on the polystyrene and polyacrilic basis is known in treatment (purification) technologies of natural ground and surface waters from perchlorate-ion impurities.
So, the method is known for extracting perchlorate-ion from aqueous solution (see Batista J. R. et al.—The removal of perchlorate from waters using ion-exchange resins.—“Perchlorate in the Environment”.—N.Y., 2000, p.p. 135-145) by passing it through a standard industrial highly basic anionite in the form of chloride produced by firms Sybron Chemicals and Purolite and further resin regeneration in an aqueous solution of sodium chloride.
The disadvantage of the known method is its low selectivity of extracting perchlorate-ion from highly concentrated solution of complex salt composition.
The method for extracting perchlorate-ion from an aqueous solution is known (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,407,143, Int. Cl. C08J 005/20, published 18 Jun. 2002), comprising passing a solution through a highly basic anionite in the form of a chloride and its subsequent regeneration in a composition including liquid overcritical carbon dioxide and surface active component containing quaternary ammonium chloride surfactants.
The known method is difficult to implement and, besides, it has insufficient efficiency of extracting perchlorate-ion from a highly concentrated solution of a complex salt composition.
The method for extracting perchlorate-ion from an aqueous solution is known (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,299, Int. C. B01J 49/00, published 10 Sep. 2002), comprising passing the solution through a specially produced (made) highly basic anionite in the chloride form and its subsequent regeneration by the mixture of FeCl3 and HCl in an aqueous-alcoholic solution.
The known method requires application of complex and costly technology for resin regeneration that limits the field of its application.
The closest in technical concept and essential features to the claimed invention is a method for extracting perchlorate-ion from an aqueous solution (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,257, Int. Cl. C01F 1/58, published 23 May 2000), comprising passing the solution through a highly basic anionite in the chloride (Cl—) form and its subsequent regeneration by alkali metal salts, mainly, sodium chloride (NaCl).
The known method-prototype demonstrated insufficient efficiency for extracting perchlorate-ion from a highly concentrated solution of a complex salt composition.